Una no tan sola Navidad
by RubyLRed
Summary: Silver se encuentra solo en la víspera de Navidad, por lo que decide ayudar a sus amigos en el orfanato, pero al cancelarse este plan, el pelirrojo piensa que pasara una solitaria Navidad, pero esto no resulta no siendo así - / SoulSilverShipping! Feliz navidad!


**B**ueno, esto esta atrasado, ya es 27 y yo resien subo un fic navideño, pero todos estos días no tube tiempo para escribir hasta ahora. y con el Año nuevo (y con eso mi cumpleaños :v) a tan solo unos días, apenas si puedo escribir esto antes que mi casa se llene de parientes una vez mas u.u

**S**i alguien que leo este, tambien leé mi otro fic '**Un reto en Hoenn**' le aviso que no eh podido escribir otra capitulo tampoco, pero que estoy en eso n_n y si no lo has leido, leelo 7u7 (?)

Bueno, sin más que decir, Espero les guste mi escrito y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navida! n_n

**Participante del concurso del grupo 'Fanfiction Pokémon :D' ''Participante de Oro''**

**Pokemon no es mío, es propiedad de nintendo.**

**Advertencia: Silver OCs, OCs y más OCs!**

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

**U**na no tan sola Navidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

24 **D**e Diciembre, una fecha llena de alegría para todo el mundo. Bueno, relativamente, ya que cierto Pelirrojo se encontraba con un humor peor que el habitual, y eso no era poco si se puede decir.

Silver caminaba atraves de Ciudad Trigal con suma lentitud, mirando por donde sea adornos específicos de la fecha, Stanler's de nariz roja, Swaksbuck's de forma invierno, y lo infaltable, Santa Delibird, ''el Delibird gigante y mágico'' por cada rincón de la ciudad en todas las formas ocurrentes, esperando que ese noche llegase por fin.

Aun con toda la felicidad y espíritu navideño impregnado en el aire, Silver tenia una mirada triste mientras caminaba. No era que la festividad le molestaba, es más, estos últimos años había empezado a agradarle ciertamente, pero era la fecha en sí la que causaba el problema. No solo era la víspera de Navidad, si no que también era su Cumpleaños. Antiguamente, no le importaba su cumpleaños, y mucho menos festejarlo, pero ahora ya no era igual. No quería una gran fiesta ni nada por el estilo, solo deseaba al menos pasarlo con sus amigos, y hay estaba su problema. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba disponible. Con todos los preparativos para navidad, todos andaban muy ocupados.

Crystal estaba en el orfanato, y podía entenderla, ya que se encontraba cuidando de esos pequeños niños y ofreciéndoles el cariño que sus padres lamentablemente no pudieron ofrecerle. Gold se encontraba cerca de donde el estaba, en la guardería a las afueras de la Ciudad, por petición de su novia, hacia unos meses empezó a ir hacia allí para específicamente esta fecha, y poder regalarles a los niños del orfanato su primer pokemon. Y sus amigos en Kanto, lamentablemente no pudieron estar con ellos debido a una repentina ventisca proveniente del Mt. Plateado, que imposibilitaba el paso de Johto a Kanto.

Así que en se encontraba algo solitario, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el deseaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Para no seguir sintiéndose así, Silver decidió ayudar a sus amigos con el orfanato, aunque los niños del lugar le tenían algo de miedo por su forma de ser, y por eso caminaba hacia la guardería donde estaba Gold.

Esa noche estaba haciendo Frió y nevaba, así que ademas de su chaqueta negra habitual, utilizaba una gabardina y una bufanda roja para cubrirse del clima. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al lugar, y al entrar una sensación de calor lo abrazo, haciendo que se quitase su abrigo.

Lo primero que vio fue a su mejor amigo platicando con una chica castaña, la cual le sonreía y se reía de las payasadas del Azabache

- ¿Sabes que si Crys te ve coqueteando con otra chica te matara no? - Dijo Silver acercándose al mostrador donde Gold y la chica se encontraban, haciendo que ambos volteasen y Gold le sonriera.

- No le estaba coqueteando Rojito, somos solo amigos - Dijo mientras hacia que el oji-platead chocara su puño con el de él - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Kingdra y Gyarados se divierten aquí? - pregunto Burlón -

- Deja ya tus bromas Gold, vine a hablar contigo, me preguntaba si podía ayudarlos con lo del orfanato -

- Lamento decirlo Silvy, pero tuvimos que cancelarlo - Dijo Gold suspirando - varios Huevos aun no han eclosionado, y Crys no quiere que los lleve por ahora, si los entrego, algunos niños no tendran un pokemon mientras que otros sí, y ella tampoco quiere ponerse a elegir quien tendrá uno y quien no, así que esperaremos hasta que todos abran - Finalizo Gold para luego apoyarse en el mostrador del lugar, con su codo - Así que si quiero que Crys no se enoje conmigo, voy a tener que quedarme aqui a hacerlos salir del cascaron

Entonces Silver se decepciono más, ahora no había nada que hacer esa noche, Gold trabajando y Crystal cuidando de esos niños, seguramente muy tristes por no recibir el pokemon que les habían prometido para su Navidad.

- Que lastima, entonces supongo que no tengo nada que hacer esta noche, seguramente me ira a casa ya, hasta mañana Gold - Dijo Silver mientras se preparaba para irse del establecimiento, colocándose su abrigo, para luego salir del lugar

- Oye Gold - llamo la chica castaña que estaba con el, haciéndolo voltear - ¿Quien era él? - pregunto viendo la puerta por donde el pelirrojo había salido

- ¿él? Es Silver, mi mejor amigo, ¿porqué la pregunta? - pregunto confundido

- Bueno Gold, te quedas solo, si mi abuela pregunta, estoy agrandando la familia - Dijo antes de saltar el mostrador y tomar su abrigo para irse

- espera, ¿Qué? - Pregunto sorprendido el azabache - ¿''Agrandando la familia''? ¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!? - y eso, no le seria respondido hasta la próxima vez que viera a la castaña.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Espera - Silver escucho una voz, pero la ignoro y siguió caminando - ¡Dije que esperes! - Entonces volvió su vista hacia atrás y vio como la chica que estaba con Gold corría hacía el hasta llegar y recuperar un poco el aliento

- ¿Si? ¿Que quieres? - Pregunto Silver confundido por que esa chica lo hubiera seguido

una vez que halla recuperado el aliento por la repentina caminata, se giro hacia Silver - ¿No te enseñaron modales? Hola, soy Lyra, ¿y tu? - pregunto con sarcasmo la chica - oh te llamas Silver, mucho gusto Silver, aho..

-Espera, espera, ¿como sabes que me llamo Silver? - Pregunto una vez más confundido

- Me lo contó un pajarito pervertido...

- Maldito Gold... Pues, que necesitas, ¿Lyra?

- Es que... -entonces la castaña de coletas gira su cabeza hacia un lado mientras un ligero carmín aparecía en sus mejillas - me pareció algo tierno el que quieras ayudar a los niños del orfanato, y me preguntaba, ya que no tienes nada que hacer, si tu tal vez, bueno, solo si quieres -

- Al grano. - Dijo, ordeno Silver

- Que si quieres salir conmigo esta noche, ya que no tienes nada que hacer - Dijo algo rápido debido a los nervios

Silver lo pensó un poco, no tenia nada que hacer en esos momentos y todo los planes habían sido cancelados, pero salir con una extraña de la que apenas sabia el nombre y ademas amiga de Gold...

- ¿ y porque quisieras salir conmigo? - pregunto Silver ladeando su cabeza, eso era algo que no le cabía en la mente, es decir, ni siquiera conocía a esa chica

A Lyra le pareció que esa pregunta era una broma. más de metro ochenta, pelirrojo, de ojos plateados, atractivo, serio y con un lado tierno, según ella, quien no quisiera hacerlo. pero obviamente no podía decirle aquello, así que le respondió con lo primer que se le ocurrió

- Pues tenias una cara muy triste cuando Gold te dijo que no iban a ayudar a los pequeños, así que decidí animarte porque me pareciste una buena persona - Dijo la chica sonriendole, haciendo que el también sonriera ligeramente

- Gracias, eres muy amable, y acepto tu invitación, vamos - entonces Silver y Lyra empezaron a caminar juntos hacia el centro de Ciudad Trigal.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Ya hacia un tiempo desde que ''la cita'' de Silver y Lyra había empezado y realmente ambos la estaban pasando a gusto en compañía del otro, aunque Lyra era algo espontanea y mucho más alegre que Silver, mientras que él era algo reservado con ella, más que nada por timidez, y no entendía del todo el porque de la ''alegría navideña'' de todo el mundo, igualmente disfrutaba de la compañía de ella.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, y Silver decidió que fueran a cenar, entonces la llevo a un restaurante que encontró y se dispusieron a comer.

Comían, hablaban y se contaban anécdotas el uno al otro entre bromas, todo iba bien en esa salida improvisada, claro que Silver no contaba que cierta pareja los estuviera viendo sin que ellos se den cuenta

- Déjalos de una vez y come tu comida, parece que ordenaste lo más caro solo para hacerme gastar dinero - Dijo un joven castaño mientras comía su propia comida y luego miraba a su acompañante con el ceño fruncido

- ¡Pero no puedo hacer eso Green! ¡Mira a Silver! esta teniendo una cita con una linda chica que yo no le conseguí, se ríe más que cuando esta conmigo y sonríe mucho más - Decia la chica de ojos azules mientras miraba hacia atrás de su mesa, unas cuantas más atrás.

- Mira Blue, hiciste que entrene incansables horas hoy para que tu torpe Abra dormilón aprenda a Tele-transportarce a grandes distancias y venir a este lugar donde cada comida es un mes de sueldo mio, ordenar las más caras y no comer nada por ver a Silver con una completa desconocida - Decía Green enumerando las acciones de su pareja con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido - O te comes tu comida, o me largo de aquí y le dijo a Silver que lo estas acosando para irme a un hotel sin ti.

- Te recomiendo el hotel al lado de la torre de radio Greeny, te dan desayuno gratis y muy bueno, hay te veo - Dijo Blue sin darse vuelta a su novio para dirigirle la mirada

Green solo bufo molesto y le dijo al Mozo que su pareja tenia el dinero, obviamente en venganza, para irse. Blue, que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al Líder de Ciudad Verde, además le pidió un favor al mozo, el cual acepto...

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

- Y entonces Gold no vio al Dratini y se cayo al estanque envés de impresionar a Crys que se empezo a reír de él - le termino de relatar Lyra a Silver, que no pudo evitar reír ante las cosas que le contaba la castaña.

La verdad la cena de Silver había sido la más bueno que halla tenido, Lyra era una chica muy buena y divertida, y especialmente le gustaban mucho las historias que le contaba sobre Gold trabajando en la Guardería, sabia que su amigo era idiota, pero nunca pensó que tanto como le contaba esa chica. También ahora se conocían más, ahora sabía que ella era un año menor que el, que era una entrenadora pokemon y que trabajaba además los fines de semana en la guardería Pokemon de sus Abuelos, donde conoció a Gold y que rápidamente se volvieron buenos amigos, no tenia que trabajar ese día pero le había explicado que el azabache la había llamado a su Poké-gear pidiendo que al menos le haga compañía esa noche por sus planes cancelados, y Silver no pudo evitar reír tampoco cuando le contó eso, básicamente ella había abandonado a Gold en su aburrida soledad para salir con él.

Pero la atención de ambos fue robada por una repentina risa estrepitosa.

- L-lo siento mucho señor - Se disculpaba, falsamente, el mesero que había atendido a Blue. Realmente actuaba bien, porque todos, exceptuando a Blue, pensaron que fue un error el accidente.

El mesero mientras llevaba la comida tropezó, ''accidentalmente'', tirando la comida que llevaba sobre un cliente

- Pasamé las servilletas, por favor Janine - Pidió el afectado a su acompañante que se burlaba de el, que le alcanzo el pedido entre risas

- A-aquí tienes Falkner - dijo tratando de controlar su risa, pero aún así sonriendo por su desgracia

Mientras una chica castaña a unas mesas de distancia se culpaba por no haber dado buenas indicaciones al mesero. Blue solo quería que el mesero tirara comida en Silver por no contarle de su cita, pero al parecer le había arruinado al los Lideres la suya, o al menos al de Malva.

Luego de que Falkner se limpiara las manchas y le dijera al mozo que no se preocupe, ''Que los accidentes pasan'', todo el mundo volvió a comer tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

- La cena estuvo deliciosa Silver, pero déjame pagarte, no era nada barato eh - Decía Lyra algo avergonzada de que ese chico que apenas se habían conocido la haya invitado a un lugar tan lujoso como lo era ese restaurante.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, tengo dinero para pagarlo, además yo me ofrecí a pagarlo - Decía despreocupado Silver mientras caminaban por la ciudad

Ambos caminaban hacia el Parque Nacional, y ahora sin nadie que los vigile, ya que su 'acosadora' se encontraba lavando platos en el restaurante por no pagar su comida, mientras maldecía a su novio con toda su alma.

- Gracias Silver, eres muy amable - Dijo sonriendole, para luego disimuladamente tomar su mano y seguir caminando, mientras Silver trataba de hacer como si esto ultimo no pasara, aunque su rostro digiera todo lo contrario.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al Parque y sentarse en una banca debajo de un poste de luz. faltaban tan solo unos minutos para llegada la media noche y con ella la navidad..

Silver y Lyra levantaron la vista al escuchar los fuegos artificiales y el sonido de alegría de Ciudad Trigal, oficialmente ya era Navidad. Se abrazaron y se dieron su ''Feliz Navidad'', pero al momento en que estaban por separarse, Silver vio algo arriba de ellos y al quedarse mirándolo llamo la atención de Lyra, que sonrió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Colgado del Poste, había un Muérdago.

- Feliz Navidad Silver - Dijo ella antes de darle un meso en la mejilla al pelirrojo

Aunque a Silver le costaba asimilar un poco todo lo sucedido esa noche, tenia en claro que esa Navidad, no había sido tan solitaria como pensó que seria...

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

_**Fin**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me dan un **R**eview navideño? OwO

okno xD Saludos y **feliz año **nuevo!


End file.
